Emerald Pendant
by RabBeat
Summary: CielXoc Alisa is recently hired as the new Phantomhive maid and finds herself to love her master. At the same time, Ciel has a case he needs to take care of and Alisa might have something to do with it
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Pendant

* * *

><p>Chp 1: Love at 1st Sight<p>

**Warning: This part is either too short or too fast. It probably sucks… And if you don't like OC stories don't read.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring afternoon. A young girl by the name of Alisa was standing in front of the door of the Phantomhive house. She was a young girl, no older than Ciel. Her hair was long, at least until her waist, and was a very light brownish color. She was suffering from heterochromia, as told from her eyes, one being blue and the other being green. Her status in society was easily told by her clothes. She was dressed in a black maid outfit with a white apron, with the black beginning to fade into gray and the apron having patches on it. Her headdress was a simple and worn out maid headband. But somehow, despite her social status, she had a brilliant green emerald pendant necklace.<p>

The doors opened and she was greeted by a tall attractive man in the typical butler outfit. His hair was black and he had red eyes. This man was the manors butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Welcome. Alisa, was it?" He greeted.

She nodded. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Sebastian."

Sebastian stepped aside gesturing for her to come in. "Do come in."

Alisa walked inside amazed by the sight of the mansion only to end up getting trampled by the other servants. The messy haired blonde with blue eyed chef, Bard, the gardener with the clips in his short blond hair, green eyes, and straw hat, Finni and finally, the clumsy maid with reddish hair and cracked glasses, Mei-Rin.

"Oh my…" The brown hair girl moaned. "What an energetic bunch… May I ask what they are doing?"

"They are just chasing a dormouse that got in over a month ago." The butler sighed. "If you ask me, they should have caught it by now…"

Alisa giggled a bit. "They look like they're having fun."

"Alisa…?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Try not to get caught up in their ridiculous plans… They may seem fun but it will not please the master."

"Um… Alright then."

"Now if you follow me, I will introduce you to the master."

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking around, they had finally made it to the young master's study. Alisa dropped her bags to the side before entering the room. Upon entering the room, she laid her eyes on the person in the back. A young boy, the same age as her. He wore black clothes and had an eye patch over his right eye. His eye was blue and his hair was black. His face was completely emotionless. This was Lord Phantomhive, Ciel, and for some reason her heart began to pound.<p>

"Who are you…?" He asked.

Alisa began to blush. "I am the new maid, my lord! My name is Alisa."

The young master closed his eyes. "I see… Very well. Well, you've introduced yourself to me already… Now go and do your job."

Alisa bowed and left the room. When the doors closed, she felt flat to the floor and let out some steam. Somehow it felt love at first sight… But she immediately stood up and slapped herself on the face. She knew that she is just his servant and everyone knows a noble and his servant can be together.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian…" Ciel called for his servant.<p>

"Yes sir."

"Did you do what ask of you?"

"Yes sir. I got all the information you needed."

* * *

><p><strong>::Author notes::<strong>

**You can't have Kuroshitsuji without a little mystery case! **

**I apologize if the beginning was to short or to fast! I'm never good with beginnings… I promise it will get better**

**Now getting onto the real topic~ Yes this story is Ciel X OC. Seeing the Ciel's personality doesn't seem to be the kind that would easily fall in love just like that! This might be the longest story I'd ever write! It makes it harder with their social statues but just keep reading because I have everything planned out! **

**And the title… You'll see how it connects**

**BTW: I know Ciel is engaged and I will add that as one obstacle in my story~ So like I said, I have everything planned out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Pendant

* * *

><p>Chp 2: A Sudden Kidnapping<p>

* * *

><p>It was Alisa's first official day as the Phantomhive's new maid. So far she was enjoying every minute of it. After she introduced herself to her new master, she met and befriended the rest of the household. But not in the way she expected. Although, she was able to get a new pet in the process, the dormouse that has been running amuck in the manor, whom she had named Eleanor.<p>

It was already twelve in the afternoon. The young girl had been cleaning ever since she woke up. This act seemed rather impressive to the others on the household seeing as she awoke on her own free will compared to some of the others. It made her seem like she was in love with her work, but in reality, she just wanted to impress her new master.

"What do you think my dear Eleanor?" She asked the little dormouse who squeaked happy as its reply. "I hope Lord Ciel will be happy with my work!"

The brown haired girls face became red as she thought about her master. Deep in her thoughts, she wasn't well aware of the fact she was walking towards the stairs and fell. But that seemed like nothing as she was still daydream about Ciel.

"Alisa." Sebastian said coming out of nowhere after seeing the young maid on the floor. "If you are not too busy with your fantasies, would you please go into town and buy everything on this list?"

As he dropped the list onto the young girls face, she had snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yes Mr. Sebastian."

"Good. The carriage is outside and here is all the money needed." The butler said. He began to walk away, but looked back and said, "And bring that mouse with you. Who knows what those fools will do to the poor creature while you are out."

Alisa nodded as she walked out the door saying, "Very well Mr. Sebastian."

In the carriage, on their way to town, Alisa had her little dormouse in one hand and pat it with the other. The small dormouse was peacefully sleeping and her master was just amazed by the way the creature could just sleep so soundly that quickly.

Alisa began to smile. "You make me wonder what it is like to just be free and do what you want…" After saying that, it seemed that bad memories of what happened to her before working for the Phantomhive household ran quickly through her mind.

"_I never knew my parents…" _She thought. _"I was forced into solitude by every person who owned me… I am just a lowly sevant…"_

The young maid laid back and cried slightly. "What if Lord Ciel will do exactly what they did to me…" That thought ravaged her mind. Even if she is in love with her master, the possibilities seemed to make her fear the boy more.

_What happened?_

Alisa's eyes shot open in surprise. "Where did that voice come from?" She looked around and saw no one. She was in a closed carriage so the driver could not have said anything. Then Alisa looked down at the only one in the carriage with her, her dormouse, Eleanor.

"Did you say that?" She question. She lightly slapped herself on the face and began to talk to herself. "Mice cannot talk!" She laughed. "I must be hearing things!"

"I'm afraid not my lady."

Alisa looked in front of her a seemingly tall gentleman sat in front of her. Red eyes and white hair, he smiled her. Even though he smiled, he had an evil feel to him. This man reached for the maid's hand. He picked it up and kissed it softly.

"W-Who are you…?" She asked him in a frighten tone

"I am Dimitri Blanchard." He introduced himself to her. "So tell me about yourself my lady."

"But… I…"

She was immediately cut off by the stopping of the carriage. Alisa watched the door open. The carriage driver looked at her in puzzlement as he asked, "Is there anything wrong Alisa?" They young maid looked back, but the man named Dimitri had vanished. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and stepped off the carriage. But she did not let the idea of Dimitri slip her mind.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Alisa was close to finishing her shopping list. The list Sebastian had given her wasn't so long, but since she was new to the place, she didn't know the place that well. The bags started becoming very heavy and her arms grew tired. The town was surprisingly busy that day, not many places to rest. She eventually ended up resting in one of the alley ways. Leaning against the wall, she checked her list. All that was needed left was flour.<p>

As the time she rested passed, she seemed to have attracted the attention of a mysterious looking man.

"May I be of some service young lady?" He asked

She looked up at the man. When he saw her face, an evil smirk crept on to his face. He offered to carry her bags, to which the young lady had accepted, and he had decided to help her with buying the final item she needed.

This man kept looking at Alisa. Somehow she caught his attention. It was a quiet awkward walk till he finally said, "Do you suffer from heterochormia, miss?"

Alisa nodded. "You are very observant sir. Very polite as well."

"Thank you miss." He said. "I have not seen you around here before. May I ask why you are here?"

"I am running errands for my master."

"So you are a maid?"

"Yes, sir! I am a maid to the Earl of the Phantomhive home."

"Phantomhive? Ah! The owner of the Funtom company, he is a very well respected boy. You are lucky to be serving him."

"Thank you sir."

The man stopped in front a small shop. "Here is where you will be able to find what you need."

"Once again, thank you!" She said to the man.

"Just wait here miss." He opened the door. "I am an acquaintance of the man who owns this shop. I will see if I can get you a good price on what you'll need. I will call you when this is over."

"Of course."

The man went inside and closed the door behind him. Alisa waited patiently. Eleanor came out not too long after and seemed to start panicking. "What is the matter my dear?" Alisa asked, but Eleanor just kept panicking. The young maid sighed.

Not too long after, Alisa found herself yawning. She was absolutely tired from the day she had. She was about to close her eyes, but after a few blinks, the same familiar figure appeared before her. It was the figure of the man is the carriage, Dimitri Blanchard.

Suddenly it was like a reflexs as she shot her eyes open when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

The expression on Dimitri's face was an expression of distrust and worriedness. "Do you believe this man my lady? You are definitely the type of young lady who would win people over by their looks and charm."

"He is a kind man."

"That is what you believe my lady." Dimitri smirked at the maid. "If you need me, do not fret. For I will be watching you." And he disappeared just like that.

As soon as the mysterious man was gone, the door to the shop had opened once more. "You may come in."

Alisa nodded. Eleanor had jumped off her shoulder. The young girl looked back, "Are you not coming with me my dear?" The dormouse shook its head and sat down. "Fine then. I will be back soon my dear."

As she closed the door, the dormouse began to sulk. Dimitri had appeared one again leaning against the door.

"Why didn't you go in with the young lady. You know as well as I do what is going to happen…"

"Be quiet Dimitri…"

* * *

><p>Inside the shop, it was a dark room. There was an eerie feel to it as well. Alisa began to shiver at the thought of being inside. She looked at the men inside the shop. All were completely frightening. Each looked like a they were ready to kill and take whatever they want from their victim.<p>

"Is this… Really were I can buy flour for my master…?" She had asked in a frightened tone.

Then men in the shop began to surround the young girl. Then man who she thought was kind and willing to help her, turned around and had a menacing smile on his face.

"What are you smiling like that, sir."

And suddenly a handkerchief was put over her mouth. She began to panic. Her screams were muffled by the object and suddenly, she began to feel drowsy. After a few seconds, she fell unconscious.

Dimitri looked at his pocket watch. He put it back into his pocket and smirked.

"I'm coming my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter. <strong>

**If this is going to fast I'm sorry. But this is what I feel should happen. I know it's terrible so please, if you are to flame, keep it to yourself**


End file.
